A Sister's Discovery
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: Challenge from T-rex989. The conversation between Dan and Jazz in Danny's room during TUE. The Point of View of Jazz. This is for T-rex989!


**Hey you guys,**

**This is the challenge response from T-rex989 (the challenge was sent from PM, so don't go looking for it.) The challenge was to write a story from TUE when Dark Dan was disguised as Danny and Jazz saw him show his true colors so…here we go!**

**This is for you T-rex989!**

**-xxClueless1xx**

-line break-

Right after Mr. Lancer told me the news about Danny and the CAT answers, I rushed back to Fenton Works. I knew that Danny would probably be there, and I figured that a confrontation would be best. I was almost home now; roughly a block away from home, by Main Street.

I kept walking, quickening my pace when I thought about what he might be doing with those answers right now. I spun around the corner, my hair swishing around my face from the wind as I walked. Now I could faintly see home, it was merely a small speck from where I was standing, but the Ops Center gave it away.

Still clutching his purple backpack, I let my shiny black shoes lead me, a little faster by each passing second. Before I knew it, I was in front of Fenton Works. Letting out a big puff of air, I opened the door and speed-walked up the stairs, and soon found myself in front of Danny's door. I opened his backpack and took in a deep breath, straightened my shirt before I carefully put my hand on the doorknob.

Suddenly feeling a rush of energy, I pushed it open and saw him in front of a mirror, looking at himself while touching the soft skin on his face. Putting on my 'you're in so much trouble' face, I walked over to him, shooting him a slight glare, but he didn't look guilty or intimidated in the least. He just looked annoyed, like I was just a pebble in the middle of his path. I frowned and opened my mouth, saying what I had rehearsed to say.

"Danny, we need to talk." I said firmly. He muttered something under his breath before turning from the mirror to look at me.

"What do you want, Jazz? I'm busy." He said.

I was slightly taken aback by his sudden annoyed attitude at me, but I pulled myself together. "Yeah! Busy cheating!" I exclaimed, pulling the test out of his backpack. He just crossed his arms and kept glaring at me.

"Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?" I asked him, concern now clouding my anger.

Didn't he care that he was destroying his future? Cheating wasn't tolerated at Amity Park, and the punishment was no cake walk. That test would be like gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe for the rest of him life. I doubt that many colleges would take him, and what about NASA? I always thought that he cared about his grades. But I guess I was wrong.

"That I'll be destroying my future?" he chuckled "You don't know the half of it." He said, taking the backpack and test from my hands.

I dropped my angry act and my eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of hurt and concern. I'm really worried about him but he won't let me help! I sighed and let my shoulders sag.

"No, I know all of it," I sighed again as I spoke "about everything. That you're part ghost, that you were doing the right thing with your powers! Until now." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

What had happened to him? He used to always do the right thing, he had wanted to help people, protect the town. But now…now he was just getting power-crazy. The CAT's are a big deal and he just effortlessly took the answers without even feeling guilty! This isn't the Danny I know, and I don't like it.

"You knew." He whispered to himself, stunned. I shrugged off the past tense and knowing that it wasn't a question, I answered it anyway.

"I know. And I've been covering for you from Mom and Dad because I'm proud of you and the good that you do!" I raised my arms above my head to try and make my point before I scowled "But not anymore."

Still holding his backpack he just grinned at me, almost in a sinister manner, and I gulped. Everything must have gotten to his head over the past few months.

"You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." He said, his voice suddenly becoming dark.

I watched in unbridled fear as the white rings passed over his waist, but instead of revealing Phantom, they revealed something else. The sky darkened and he kept smirking down at me. (A/N why does the sky always get dark when a ghost appears?!) It was obviously Phantom, except it had fangs and hair that seemed to be ignited on fire. And it was a good two heads taller than me.

"You're not Danny." I said, backing away slowly, hoping that it wouldn't hurt me. I dropped the Boomerang as I came closer to the door.

"That's why the Boomerang wasn't homing into your ecto signature." I said in realization.

"You're not Danny!" I said again, louder this time.

"I was, but I grew out of it," the figure said, seeming bored, looking at his nails "the Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone, ten years in the future."

"He'll escape." I said, clenching my fists at him non-caring attitude. "He'll beat you!" I said, shaking a little, but still standing my ground.

"How? Is the answer a) the Fenton Portal? Destroyed it. B) The portal my idiot cheese head archenemy has? When I find it it's going too." My eyebrows were furrowed in fear and concentration, trying to find a way to fix this.

"Cheese head? Vlad Masters? He's your archenemy?" I asked in surprise. For some reason I suspected this ghost's archenemy to be a little more…threatening.

"Is it c) you? No. You can't stop me from cheating on the CAT and certify my future. So it must be D!" he said, shooting an ectoblast at me from his palm.

I gasped as the power from the ectoblast coated my body, hardly letting me think. It surged through my veins and I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't.

The blast finally stopped and I feel on my knees, my eyes half-lidded. They feel and I tried to stand up, but I was weakened too badly from the attack. I could hear some shuffling around and I opened my eyes, but they were still unfocused.

I saw Danny standing there, with a manila envelope in his hand and a paper. Is this my brother's future? Is this what he would become?

"Well, what do you know; the answer to the first question on the CAT is D." He said, followed by a maniacal burst of laugher, and I felt myself fall.

That was the last thing I heard.

-line break-

**Meow! *swishes tail* Uh oh! I've been turned into a cat! *mews* Well, too bad, let's just hope that I don't get killed by a dog.**

**Ahem, anyway, please review and thank you for the challenge T-rex989!**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
